


Sight

by Anakris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: - Ты меня не видишь, - говорит Стайлз, пропитывая слова силой своей искры.- Конечно, я тебя не вижу, - с британским акцентом говорит незнакомец, поднимая бровь.





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457463) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 

\- Ты меня не видишь, - говорит Стайлз, напитывая слова силой своей искры. Он проходит через руины в археологических раскопках, надеясь найти артефакт, который раз и навсегда устранит проблемы с сиренами в Бейкон Хиллс.   
Давай, их город даже не на побережье океана! Стайлз не может понять, почему это его проблема, а не какого-нибудь другого чувака.

Единственный человек, стоящий посреди руин - это тот, кого он считает любителем археологии. На несколько лет старше его самого, растрепанный и загорелый, но чуть пониже ростом. Красивый, в некотором роде. Хотя, может быть, дело в очках. Тем не менее, у Стайлза нет времени флиртовать и смущаться. Есть люди, которых надо спасти. Они могут быть идиотами, которые не читали мифов, но они идиоты из Бейкон Хиллс.

\- Конечно, я тебя не вижу, - с британским акцентом говорит незнакомец, поднимая бровь.

\- Странно, обычно это работает. - Стайлз щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть парня на слишком ярком свете (для человека, предпочитающего ночную темноту и подсветку компьютерного экрана). - Хорошо. Еще раз. Делай свое дело, внутренняя искра. Ты меня не видишь.

\- Я всё еще вижу тебя. - Незнакомец выглядит более удивленным, чем должен быть, когда кто-то настаивает на подобном.

Стайлз стонет, и британец добавляет:

\- Вам нужна помощь? Заклинание против обнаружения или что-то в этом роде? Вы потеряли палочку?

\- Мою, что? - Стайлз открывает рот.

Этот незнакомец воспринимает его всерьез и говорит о палочках. Ладно, Бейкон Хиллс может подождать. Сирены могут делать свое дело. Стайлзу нужно несколько минут, часов, а может и дней для того чтобы влезть в голову этого человека. Он бросает сумку на землю и садится рядом с незнакомцем.

\- Расскажи мне всё. Пожалуйста.

Возможно, с небольшим усилием, он может уговорить этого парня вернуться с ним в Бейкон Хиллс.   
Если ему повезло, то Стайлз наконец-то нашел своего Йоду.   
С еще большей удачей, может быть, он нашел что-то большее.


End file.
